Godzilla Generations
by wolf1985
Summary: The King of monsters returns for one last fight to help Minilla battle a new monster powered by nuclear energy. Finished Story
1. Prologue: The Great Beast Escapes

Just for the record, I do not own Godzilla or the rights. If I did I wouldn't be here writing this.

* * *

Prologue: The Great Beast Escapes

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

June 17th, 2012

11:15 a.m.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Captain Abrams asked himself quietly. He had done crazy things before, but this took the cake. Why would he agree to take a team of scientists on board his sub, into one of the deepest trenches in the Pacific Ocean, to search for a creature who caused so much chaos and destruction over eight years ago?

"Sir," Abrams's first mate spoke, " we are precisely three miles below the surface and still descending, engine running smoothly, and everything is in check."

Captain Abrams's sub was the first vessel of its kind. A submarine capable of withstanding the high pressures of the ocean depths. There was even a very thick window in front of the sub to view from. It was a truly remarkable machine.

The three scientists were American men much like the captain. Abrams had tried to talk them out of going on the current assignment but they refused to listen, and offered Captain Abrams a hefty bribe which the captain regretfully accepted. He had gambled all his life savings away and this was enough money to support his wife and two kids for a few years. He felt proud of the fact that he wired the money to his family before he gave into temptation and gamble that money all away.

"Sir, we've picked something up on radar." the first mate said. Captain Abrams nervously looked outside the window, the scientists were right behind him making him feel a little closed in and claustrophobic.

"Turn on the lights." Abrams ordered. The second mate flipped a switch in front of him and the submarine was suddenly illuminated with light all around.

The captain and scientists peered closer outside to see what was on radar. For a few moments all they saw was the never ending darkness of the ocean depths. The captain turned, walked over to the first mate, and took a look at the radar. They had reached the ocean bottom, which was a relief to the captain because they could finally get the mission over with and be back home in time for dinner.

"What could it be sir?" the first mate asked.

"Don't know for sure. Maybe a school of deep water fish?" Abrams answered looking quite confused. Abrams predicted that they were about sixty meters from the object, so he turned and walked back over to the window.

"Proceed forward towards the target."

"Yes, sir!" The first mate began to guide the submarine closer to the target then looked down towards his radar. Sweat began to roll down his brow as he came to the conclusion that whatever this object was, it was enormous, about thirty times larger than their sub.

Captain Abrams pressed his head against the window still viewing nothing but darkness. For what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, the only noise the captain heard was the hum of the engine. Then what seemed like all at once, a faint thumping began.

The vessel got closer to the object and the thumping grew louder. "Captain look!" A young scientist named William Toro shouted in excitement. As the sub continued forward the captain and crew saw what resembled a large broken down robot. The captain's memories took him back eight years as he recalled hearing about a large machine known as Kiryu.

It was one of the greatest weapons known to man, but now all that remained was broken limbs exposing very large wires. Moss had grown over much of the machine, and there was wear and tear all over making repairs impossible. As the scientists continued looking at the great robot, Captain Abrams looked up.

"Stop the sub!" He shouted falling backwards almost knocking down the scientists. The first mate stopped the sub as quickly as he could. Finally the sub came to a complete stop. Captain Abrams with a look of fear slowly crawled towards the window. His heart was beating at an incredible rate and fear had overwhelmed him.

A giant object loomed over the sub. The object had not yet been identified but the captain knew immediately what it was. As they investigated it they realized that this was a living being. The top half had been covered in what looked like a webbing and the bottom half revealed many charcoal black scales. This is what they came to find. The other two scientists started taking down notes as Toro pulled out a large picture camera.

The sub went over the head of the beast. The captain saw that the webbed casing had lost part of its hold over the top of the creatures head. Two large yellow eyes looked on as the sub moved over it. Toro started taking photos, the flash was very bright to clearly catch what they were viewing. The Captain listened as the thumping got very loud and incredibly fast.

Captain Abrams quickly stood up, "Pull back!" But it was too late. A large arm broke out of the webbing and grabbed the sub, pulling it towards the creatures now revealed mouth. The beast crushed the sub with its mighty jaws. Captain Abrams, the scientists, and the rest of the crew were dead. But there was a far worse situation going on. The great beast was free from its tomb and immediately began heading for Japan.


	2. A Legend Returns

Chapter 1: A Legend Returns

* * *

The sun was clear and it was comfortably warm, but there was a sorrow that hung over the small patch of land known as Monster Island. At one time, this small deserted island once held the world's greatest monsters, now it held only two. It was on this day though that the Island's population decreased to one.

The only sounds were birds and other land creatures going about their lives and all was quiet until a great roar surrounded the entire island. Godzilla had begun his day just like any other day. He had woke up and started his daily routine of getting a supply of dolphins to feed his ailing friend Rodan.

Godzilla was now a shell of his former self. His charcoal black scales were now grey with age, his muscles ached every time he moved, and he was easily exhausted. The Creature once known as the "King of the Monsters" now stood old, run down, and depressed.

He went out into the ocean as far as he could go and waited for a pod of dolphins to appear. When one did he spit his radioactive flames towards them. On the average day he would get at least six dolphins to feed Rodan for the day. After he was done, he gathered up his supply and walked across the island, but to his surprise he didn't find Rodan at his cave.

Godzilla roared loud enough to call for Rodan. Then below him about sixteen hundred feet below he heard his friend. For the past year Rodan had been ailing. Much like Godzilla, Rodan suffered from old age. He was unable to fly anymore and was unable to care for himself.

Godzilla took it upon himself to care for his remaining friend. Godzilla had thought to himself about how at one time this empty island once flourished. Godzilla could still hear the sound of his friends. Friends like Manda, Mothra, Gorosaurus, and Baragon, but now they were gone.

Each of them had succumbed to the ravages of age themselves and one by one they all perished. Well all of them but Mothra, whom decided to venture back to Infant Island where she was most comfortable. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't come and visit from time to time, but the Island just wasn't the same without her.

But out of all the monsters that Godzilla remembered, it was Anguirus that he didn't wish to remember. Because Anguirus was the only monster that hadn't perished of age and Godzilla felt it was his fault. Godzilla had remembered a time where they weren't on the best of terms, they even went so far as fighting each other, leaving Tokyo in ruins.

However, over the years the two monsters became friends and even fought together on two different occasions defeating King Ghidorah on both occasions and the mighty Gigan during their second battle. Godzilla then remembered when the beginning of the end was decided for Anguirus.

A new monster had appeared, a giant robot created by spacemen from the black hole. Godzilla (not realizing how serious the problem was) sent Anguirus out to patrol the area. A short battle ensued and Anguirus was on the losing end. When Anguirus returned to the island, he had suffered a broken jaw.

Over the course of the next few months, Anguirus had trouble with his jaw. It refused to heal up and Anguirus had difficulty eating. Soon after that his jaw developed an infection that spread throughout his body, leaving him sick beyond all imagination. Finally, three days after Godzilla's second victory over the robot, Anguirus died. Godzilla never forgave himself for sending Anguirus out on the mission which ultimately led to his death.

After that, one by one his friends left the world, and now Godzilla viewed down at his last one. Rodan that morning had thought of how he had once been a very powerful beast. He could wipe out an entire town with one swoop of his wings and could reach the highest point of the earth at supersonic speed.

Now being cared for by Godzilla everyday, Rodan grew tired of it and was determined to fly once more. Rodan crawled to the edge of his cave, spread his wings and jumped, only to find his wings were far too weak to hold his weight, sending him falling all the way down the mountain.

He had tried to soften the blow but his foot had hit a rock on the way down spinning him upside down, causing him to fall on his head, snapping his neck. Godzilla hurried as fast as his elderly body would permit and reached Rodan just in time for the great bird to breath his last.

Tears started to flow out of Godzilla's eyes as he started to roar and spit flames out of his mouth in grievance of his fallen friend. Godzilla was now alone. His friends all gone and his son disappearing eight years prior, Godzilla felt there was nothing left for him to live for.


	3. A Lonely Old Man

Chapter 2: A lonely old man

Tokyo, Japan

June 18th 2012

11:00 P.M.

Rain tapped the window as thunder roared over the sky. Basking in his thoughts, Hideto Ogata sat in the dark in his father-in-law's study. Ogata worked for the Japanese Navy and even made the rank Fleet Admiral. He held that position until he retired in 2002. Ogata had left Dr. Yamane's study exactly the way it was over sixty years ago. He was good friends with Dr. Yamane and felt that he had the most brilliant scientific mind in history.

Ogata felt even closer to Dr. Yamane when the doctor approved of Ogata seeing his daughter Emiko. But it was his engagement to Emiko which caused Ogata's friend Dr. Serizawa to make the ultimate sacrifice. Back when the original Godzilla attacked Tokyo back in 1954, the entire world watched on as no military weapon was able to stop the monster.

It was an accidental discovery by Serizawa, while conducting experiments with oxygen, that he realized oxygen could be used as a weapon itself. After numerous attempts at destroying the original Godzilla only to come up on the losing end, the military felt there was no stopping the great beast.

One day while visiting him, Serizawa showed Emiko his discovery, which in due time word got to Ogata and Dr. Yamane. After much difficulty, Ogata and Emiko persuaded Serizawa to use the Oxygen Destroyer against Godzilla. Serizawa destroyed the notes promising that the Oxygen Destroyer would only be used once. Preparations were made and after a long search the navy found Godzilla.

Ogata felt it best to aid Serizawa in his quest to try to destroy the giant. Once they got close enough to the creature Serizawa sent Ogata back up to shore, but Serizawa would never return as he committed suicide. The grief over Serizawa's death and his last words, "Be happy together." never left Ogata.

Ogata would be married to Emiko until her death in 2004. As for Dr. Yamane, his work would never be done as a new Godzilla appeared only a year later. The doctor then dedicated the rest of his life to studying Godzilla, up until his death in 1974. The only person left to keep Ogata company was Shinkichi.

Ogata first met Shinkichi when the news of the first Godzilla appeared. One rainy night Godzilla attacked his village, killing Shinkichi's family. Only a boy at the time, he was taken in by Dr. Yamane and was cared for until he was able to go out on his own. Now Shinkichi was an old man like Ogata but he still desired to keep working, it was in his family's blood.

Shinkichi was working for the Japanese Department of Defense, vowing revenge against Godzilla should he ever appear again. Over the years, Godzilla and man lived in harmony. Mankind did what it could to see that Godzilla could triumph over his foes. Shinkichi on the other hand never forgave Godzilla and wished nothing but death for the menace.

He had tried numerous times to duplicate the Oxygen Destroyer created by Serizawa, but failed. Shinkichi had almost given up until watching the news one night and learning about a cold war between the United States and Russia.

Both countries were negotiating with each other to keep from starting a nuclear war. It was then that Shinkichi felt that he must now come up with a weapon made entirely of nuclear energy with minimal damage to the land, which would wipe Godzilla off the face of the earth.

After developing the first nuke, the cold war had ended and the government had deemed the weapon unsafe to use just for one monster and the project was wiped out. The project remained dead until just a few years later when a new war concerning nuclear weapons began.

It was then that the Japanese government gave Shinkichi the ok to test nuclear weapons just in case the war reached them. But it had to do everything that Shinkichi said it would. It would need to do minimal damage to the land but enough to get the job done.

Everything was in order and the first test was set to go until Japan was attacked once again by the being known as Godzilla. The weapon had not been tested yet so he was not given the thumbs up to use it. Instead the government made a robot looking similar to a robot used by spacemen years earlier to fight the beast, and Shinkichi was left to watch once again.

Ogata thought about all his loved ones as he looked at their photos, those he loved, those he missed, those he desires to see again. Thunder shot and the sound reminded Ogata of the roar from the original Godzilla. He knew the original Godzilla was dead, but something inside told him that another attack was imminent.


	4. The Ultimate Monster

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Monster

"This is Tokyo News 4 reporter Akira Yamamoto," The young reporter said, " here at Okinawa reporting to you the sight of the Kizo oil refinery. This refinery provided Japan with oil for the last seventy years, and today we say goodbye to this old building." Yamamoto had started to walk towards the refinery as the construction foreman Ryo Washiba stopped him in his tracks.

Ryo Washiba had worked construction for fifteen years and certainly showed it. Yamamoto knew that he would be in trouble if he tried to take Washiba on, there didn't seem to be a bit of fat on Ryo. He was two hundred and fifty-seven pounds of pure muscle, running into him would be like running into a brick wall. Yamamoto felt it best to play his cards very carefully.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryo sternly asked. "This place is dangerous, the refinery is set to explode any second."

"I'm with Tokyo News, I have a permit to be here." Yamamoto answered handing Ryo the permit. Ryo looked at it and smiled, "It says you have a right to be here," Ryo crinkles the permit in one hand, "It doesn't say you have the right to be killed, if you want to view it then you'll stand by the border and keep your mouth shut!"

Akira picturing the permit as his head looked up at Ryo and very quietly answered, "Yes sir." Ryo quickly pointed towards the border which made Yamamoto jump in fear and start running.

Ryo walked over to the border and picked up his walkie-talkie. "How much longer Miko? There isn't much sunlight left." Just then a loud explosion occurred, the news cameraman let out a yell then lifted his camera.

"I guess that answers your question sir." Yamamoto commented.

"That wasn't the bomb." Ryo replied walking a few steps towards the refinery. Another explosion came, this time shooting construction workers into the air. Everyone at the border watched in horror as the workers helplessly came crashing down to their deaths.

The ground suddenly started to shake, causing everyone to lose their balance. "Get out of here! It's an earthquake." Ryo shouted. The ground around the refinery split open and flames came shooting out sending the refinery into an inferno. Then all at once the shaking stopped.

Yamamoto grabbed the camera from the cameraman and pointed it towards the refinery to show the people of Japan the destruction that was caused. Yamamoto moved the camera away from his face. He wasn't sure but it looked like something was moving inside the fire.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ryo pointed towards the fire. Yamamoto placed the camera back over his face and zoomed towards the refinery. But before he was able to identify the object it flew over the top of the refinery. People all around Yamamoto screamed in terror and started to run.

The creature very much resembled a demon; it was as red as blood, it's eyes glowed yellow, it's wingspan was nearly five hundred feet long, two horns protruded through the top of its head. The creature looked around and saw the fleeing humans, then flew over the top of them.

Yamamoto looked on as the creature held out his arms and picked up eight people in one hand and the remaining six in the other. Yamamoto and Ryo then watched in horror as the creature landed and devoured the humans one by one. When the feast was over the creature shot a fireball out of its hand, leaving a gigantic hole in the ground, and the beast returned from whence it came.


	5. A Visitor

Chapter 4: A Visitor

Tokyo, Japan

June 18th, 2012

7:30 a.m.

Ogata awoke from a restless night's sleep and began his daily routine. After brushing his teeth and bathing, he turned on the television in the kitchen and began making his usual breakfast which consisted of dry toast and scrambled eggs mixed with sausage, cheese, and cabbage.

Ogata started laughing when he thought of how disgusted Emiko had once been when she tasted it. He then remembered Emiko telling him that it would "clog up his arteries while unclogging his bowels." That sent Ogata into a roar of laughter when he heard the doorbell ring.

He turned down the heat on the skillet then went to answer the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ogata yelled annoyed as the bell rang again. "What!" He shouted as he suddenly gasped with surprise.

"Hello Ogata," Shinkichi stood at the other end of the door, "it's good to see you again." Ogata didn't utter a word still shocked since it had been two years since last seeing Shinkichi. "May I come in?" Shinkichi asked.

Ogata stood to the side of the door to let his dear friend in. Ogata let him to the kitchen and offered a chair, "It's been a long time my friend." Ogata said bowing.

"Indeed it has, two long years." Shinkichi replied returning the bow then sitting down. " I had intended to return sooner, but the Prime Minister demanded that we finish getting the nuclear warhead ready."

" Oh it's finished?"

"Everything but the final test and that's scheduled to happen in a few days. I was hoping that you would be interested in coming."

Ogata then sniffed and remembered the skillet, "Oh my gosh, how silly of me. Would you like some breakfast?" Shinkichi smelled the air and wrinkled up his nose, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Of course, my famous scrambled egg surprise." Ogata answered placing a plate in front of Shinkichi. "Before I make my decision on your invitation, let me ask you one question? Why would you want to create something that can cause so much destruction, just to destroy one creature?"

"You know very well why. Godzilla took everything from me. He made me an orphan and destroyed my village. I vowed sixty years ago that I would have my revenge, and I intend to stay true to that."

Ogata took a seat and thought to himself for a second, "You're wrong you know." Shinkichi looked surprised at Ogata, "What do you mean wrong? It is my dream to make Dr. Serizawa proud and stand next to him knowing that I too killed Godzilla. Sure Kiryu and Mothra defeated him eight years ago, but he will return. And I will be ready.

Ogata smiled, "That's not what I was talking about. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Forgot what?"

Ogata stood up, "The monster that attacked Tokyo eight years ago is not Godzilla." Shinkichi became confused, "What're your talking about, of course it's Godzilla."

"I'll be right back." Ogata said leaving the room. He returned a minute later and threw down two pictures in front of Shinkichi. "The picture on your left is Godzilla and on your right is the monster that attacked eight years ago. Shinkichi studied both pictures and noticed many differences.

"What does this mean? You mean it's not related to the Godzilla family?" Shinkichi asked not looking away from the pictures. "I said it wasn't Godzilla, I didn't say it wasn't part of the Godzilla family. I don't blame you for not remembering. You were away to college. Soon after Godzilla reappeared, mankind found out that he could have children without a mate. The infant was born and fought alongside Godzilla. It's name was Minilla. Overtime Godzilla taught Minilla everything he knew, then one day Godzilla disappeared. A period of peace came for over twenty-six years, then Tokyo was attacked back in 2000. The government immediately thought it was Godzilla, but they were wrong. This Godzilla looked much different than the one in the sixties. This Godzilla was green, the other one was charcoal black. Another thing that gave it away was the back plates, this Godzilla's plates went out much farther. I have no doubt in my mind that this Godzilla is indeed Minilla. But there's one thing that always troubled me. Godzilla fought alongside mankind. Why would Minilla return and attack us? He used to be so friendly and wouldn't hurt a fly."

Shinkichi looked up, "Do you think Godzilla is still alive?"

"I couldn't tell you. But if he is, he would be much too old to do anything. I think I'll take you up on that invitation. Even if Minilla doesn't return, I don't have much left to see and that's one I haven't seen yet."

"Excellent I'll get arrangements ready." Shinkichi said taking a bite of food. He then felt sick to his stomach and coughed but finally swallowed the food.

"Good huh?" Ogata said smiling and Shinkichi returned with a repulsed smile.


	6. The First Attack

Chapter 5: The First Attack

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot's voice came over the intercom, "if you will please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Hokkaido in approximately five minutes."

The stewardess on the plane walked up and down the aisle making sure that everybody was fastened to their seats before sitting down in her own chair. She was listening to some of the passenger's conversations as they started heading down. She looked towards the middle of the plane where a little girl was pointing and yelling to her mother.

With the sound of the engines and the other passengers speaking to each other it was difficult for the stewardess to hear what the little girl was saying. Just then, over the noise of everything going on around her, the stewardess heard a blood curdling scream.

She then overheard, "Everyone look out the window! We mustn't land!" The stewardess looked out the window close to her and let out a tremendous scream, "GODZILLA!!!!" It was not Godzilla, it was Minilla.

Minilla had surfaced and was heading directly for Hokkaido. He let out a roar as sirens blared throughout the city. "Attention everyone, Attention." a voice said over the cities speakers, " Just a few moments ago Godzilla appeared in the bay near Hokkaido. Please remain calm and evacuate the city at once."

Of course like every time before, there was no calmness anywhere in the city, just terror and horrific screams. People running for their lives, while others who couldn't move as fast were being trampled to death.

Minilla touched dry land and let out another great roar as radioactive breath flew out of his mouth and sent airplanes, jets, and the entire Hokkaido airport into flames. Minilla then looked up as a windy noise had distracted him. He saw an airplane coming down towards him.

Minilla's spines started to glow. "Pull up! Pull up!" the pilot screamed to his co-pilot, but before they were able to a stream of blue came across the nose of the plane causing an instant explosion. Minilla let out a roar of triumph and proceeded toward Hokkaido.

Buildings crumbled under his feet, cars flew with a whip of his mighty tail. Army tanks moved slowly towards Minilla as jets flew overhead. All at once the jets sent the first missles towards Minilla. Each of them exploding on impact, sending anger through the great beast.

The tanks then begun their attack firing missiles, bullets, and mortars at the beast. Minilla grew even more angry as the tanks and jets were standing in his way, there was only one solution for this problem, he had to destroy them. Once more Minilla's spines glowed and in an instant radioactive flames shot into the air.

One by one jets exploded and were send plummeting to the ground. That left the tanks for Minilla to destroy. Minilla figured that the breath wasn't necessary, the tanks moved too slow for him not to catch. The beast charged towards the tanks and crushed some with his foot. Others he just kicked out of the way.

Minilla once more roared victoriously. He remained in Hokkaido for another half hour, destroying everything in his path, until he felt the need to return to water. Minilla let out one final roar before finally returned to the ocean, leaving Hokkaido in crumbles.


	7. Noise from Afar

Chapter 6: Noise from Afar

Back at Monster Island, Godzilla returned Rodan to the mighty birds cave. It was the least Godzilla could do for his recently departed friend. After one last roar of grievance, Godzilla gathered up the porpoises and walked across the island to where he lived.

Godzilla was very saddened. He was alone. much like he was when he first appeared. He knew nothing of the where his son was and hadn't heard from Mothra in a long time. Godzilla drew some deep breaths before devouring the first porpoise. Godzilla grabbed his side in pain.

This had become a regular thing in his life, as his body grew more tired and old with each passing day. One day it would be his side, the next it would be his knees, but Godzilla dreaded the days when he would wake up with the worst headaches. These headaches felt as if Godzilla had been battling King Ghidorah once again, only there were no bruising or missing flesh on these occasions which Godzilla was grateful of.

Once he was finished eating the last porpoise, Godzilla laid his head down to rest. It was a very restless sleep full of memories of his classic battles with Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla, Gigan, and Hedorah. His dream then changed drastically. Suddenly there were flames surrounding him, flames that reached as high as the sun, a darkness fell over the land from the mounds of smoke that rose high above.

Godzilla looked down at the crowds of deceased humans, who had tried to flee for their lives only to be stopped by being incinerated or crushed to death. What could've caused this destruction? Godzilla wondered if he had done it and not remembered. But there's no way Godzilla could've done it, humans had helped him in the past and vice versa.

Suddenly, through the flames a hideous sounding roar came. It sounded like thousands of human screams, but Godzilla didn't think so. Just then Godzilla saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the movement and saw a most terrifying site.

A horrible looking dragon as red as blood, eyes as yellow as infection, and teeth as sharp as razors, staring back at him. The creature let out another terrifying cry as he lifted something from the ground. Godzilla let out a shrill cry as he saw his son Minilla more dead than alive being lifted up.

Minilla was battered, bruised, and bleeding profusely. Minilla looked up at his dad and let out a most muffled roar; it was all he could manage. The beast then took Minilla's head in both hands and started to squeeze. Minilla let out a shrill roar and Godzilla tried his best to get to his son only to be stopped by the continually rising flames.

Godzilla's spines started to glow a flouresant blue as radioactive flames shot out of his mouth. The beast then took one of his hands off Minilla's head and stopped the flames from reaching him. Suddenly the beast shot the flames back, the impact was devastating to Godzilla, as he clutched his chest where the flames had hit.

The beast then grabbed Minilla's head again and started to twist. Minilla's eyes opened with pain and terror as he realized that his life was about to come to an end. Godzilla watched from a distance, unable to come to the aid of his son. Minilla let out a great roar.

Godzilla's eyes opened as the beast jumped up and shot flames out of his mouth. He had had a nightmare, but it seemed so real. Godzilla still heavily breathing, tried to calm down. Although it was a dream, Minilla's roar seemed like it had been right beside Godzilla.

Godzilla started to walk towards the ocean as he was once again hungry. Once he found a pod of porpoises, he shot flames at them. One by one the dead porpoises popped up to the surface of the ocean for Godzilla to gather. This time Godzilla got eight. He started to walk towards shore when a sound came from the distance.

It was a roar that sounded very familiar. Suddenly, Godzilla realized that it was Minilla. Godzilla remained silent for a moment when another roar came. It was definitely Minilla. Godzilla grew excited and started to jump and flapped his arms up and down. He then heard once more a great roar, but this time Godzilla stopped at once.

This roar sounded fierce and it sounded much like Minilla was not only in trouble but was also in battle. Godzilla let out a roar, then charged through the water before diving in. He had to get to Minilla. If the dream Godzilla had was any indication as to what was happening, there was one thing for sure. Godzilla was on his way and he was going to make sure he could help his son this time.


	8. Plans for Battle

Chapter 7: Plans for Battle

General Tsuoko sat at the command table watching radar images trying to locate what he thought to be Godzilla. He was a very stern and serious man who rarely smiled. It was all business as far as he was concerned and he felt like he should be an example to the other soldiers. If he caught one of the soldiers joking or slacking on the job, the punishment was severe.

He rubbed the temples of his head as a slight headache was coming on. He looked around the command center and saw mostly soldiers much younger than he was. He then looked down at his uniform and immediately thought to himself that he'd seen much better days. It was only a matter of time before he would retire, but what was there for him when he did. 

He had no family, the friends he had were either killed in action fighting Godzilla or had moved away never to hear from them again. He looked up as a young soldier walked up to him. He looked at this soldier's uniform and found that the soldier was a sergeant first class.

General Tsuoko had continued to study this young man because for reasons unknown to him, this young sergeant reminded Tsuoko of himself when he was younger.

"Sir," The sergeant said saluting, Tsuoko saluted back, "Radar has picked up an unidentified object at longitude one hundred forty - five degrees north, latitude thirty - five degrees east." 

General Tsuoko looked up at the big screen in front of him. He could see something moving in the water. "Submarine?" He asked.

"No sir, it's much too big." The sergeant replied.

"Alright then, amplify it."

"Yes sir." The sergeant walked over to his post and pressed a yellow button and immediately the screen jumped closer to the object. This time the visual was as clear as day. There was definitely something moving very fast. Rows of spikes broke the surface of the ocean as the General knew exactly what it was.

"Godzilla." He said to himself.

"No, not Godzilla." A voice said behind the General. General Tsuoko looked behind him and saw Shinkichi standing in the doorway. "Shinkichi, I thought you were visiting a family member?" He asked.

"I was," Shinkichi replied smiling, " I brought him with me. I thought he might be of some use to us."

"You brought him here?! What is wrong with you? We can't have civilians getting involved with this mission."

"Sir, with all due respect, you can use all the help you can get. Plus this isn't just any ordinary citizen. Come on in." Shinkichi started to motion his hand as Hideto Ogata walked through the door.

"Ogata!" General Tsuoko remarked in shock, " Is it really you, I haven't seen you in years. What brings you here?" Ogata saluted the general as the general returned the salute, "I have some important information that you must hear." Ogata walked up to the big screen watching for a few moments, then turned around and pointed up at the screen, "The monster you are watching is not Godzilla."

"What the heck are you talking about Ogata? Of course it's Godzilla, can't you see the rows of spikes clearly through the water, or has retirement gotten to your head?" General Tsuoko remarked.

Ogata couldn't help but laugh at the remark, "Perhaps I've been gone for a long time, but I'm still just as sharp as nails. You've been in the military almost as long as I was. I cannot believe you've forgotten that Godzilla had a son."

General Tsuoko started thinking to himself and suddenly it all came back to him, he had forgotten that Godzilla had a son. The only time that he witnessed Godzilla with his son was during a terrific battle in which all the world's monsters joined forces to take out an alien race determined to rule the planet. 

It was Godzilla's son that delivered the final blow to the great Ghidorah. But Godzilla's son was much too friendly to destroy cities and kill civilians. "So what you are saying is this beast is Godzilla's son?"

"Yes, this is in fact Minilla, the son of Godzilla." General Tsuoko remained quiet while he let all this new information set in. Finally after a few minutes, he spoke up, "Well, what happened to Godzilla?"

"That's a great question. There's one of two places where he could be. Either still roaming free on Monster Island…..or dead." Shinkichi joined into the conversation after this opinion was said. "If Godzilla is alive then there must be other monsters still living there, right?"

Ogata smiled at the two others, "Perhaps there is. I haven't forgotten the other monsters. Rodan the Mighty bird, Anguilus a four legged beast with rows of spines on his back, Baragon a beast with one horn in front and had the ability to jump and breath fire like Godzilla."

General Tsuoko became very excited, "If there are other monsters still alive, we must destroy that island at once." Ogata turned back towards the monitor, "The monsters there are harmless. Perhaps at one time humans and monsters were enemies. But I feel that the monsters there are much too old to do any kind of damage. Please let them be."

"Ogata I respect your opinion, really I do. But we must think logically. I'll tell you what. I'll send helicopters to look over the island. If there are monsters on that Island still alive, then we'll attack. But if they're dead, we'll leave the island at once."

"Fair enough," Ogata exclaimed, "but if they are dead I don't want the party to stop searching till they find the remains of Godzilla. Only then will I feel at ease. And my father-in-law may finally rest in peace."

Shinkichi looked down at his watch, "Ogata, we'd better leave at once if we're to make the nuclear bomb test." Ogata saluted the general one last time as we walked out of the room.


	9. Turncoats

Chapter 8: Turncoats

A Japanese helicopter flew swiftly across the pacific ocean in search of the one island in the world that was much like a step back in prehistoric times…Monster Island. Back at headquarters General Tsuoko anxiously awaited for the crew on the helicopter to give their first report.

He had sent the young sergeant (whom he now knew on a name basis as Sergent Takashima) and a couple others to search the over the island to look it over just as Ogata had wanted. So far two hours had gone by without a single report and General Tsuoko was getting quite upset.

Finally their came over the radio, " General Tsuoko, this is Sergeant Takashima reporting. We've just located Monster Island. From above it just looks like a deserted, uninhabited island. No forms of life just yet. Over."

Tsuoko picked up the receiver and placed it towards his mouth, " I want you to land the helicopter. You are to search until you are sure there are no living creatures on that island, especially Godzilla. Over."

"Yes sir, we'll try to find a proper landing zone. I'll contact you as soon as I find anything. Over and out." General Tsuoko placed the receiver back where it belonged and thought to himself, "Great, I hope they don't leave me waiting for two more hours."

Back at Monster Island, the helicopter landed on the southern beach. One by one the troops stepped out onto the sand. This was the first time anybody had touched the actual grounds to Monster Island. Not even the scientists who used to do their research from underground ever stepped foot on the actual soil.

Sergeant Takashima knew that what he was doing was not only historic, but could also be very dangerous. The troops started to move towards the forest, finally they came across a small trail. Takashima ordered his troops to follow it. They walked down a steep hill when suddenly they came across an open part of the forest.

Takashima and the men stopped to look around when one of them screamed and started shooting. "Stop it you fool!" Takashima yelled out. He walked up to the soldier, "What are you shooting for?" The soldier shakily rose his arm to point at what he was looking at.

Takashima looked up and was immediately struck with fear. A large monster, or what was left of it, was lying right in front of them not more than a hundred yard away. Takashima picked up the receiver to his radio, "General Tsuoko, this is Sergeant Takashima. We've just come across our first monster."

General Tsuoko quickly and impatiently picked up his end, "Is it alive?!"

"No, it seems this creature had been dead for some time now. It's mostly bones. But it appears to be a rather large creature with horns on top of it's skull and spines all across the back of it's body. It's jaw also appears to have been broken at some point in time."

" The way you're describing it Takashima, that sounds like the monster Ogata described known as Anguirus."

"We're going to continue our search now sir, over and out."

Takashima gave his receiver back to the radio man and they continued on their way. Throughout the day they came across other deceased creatures and they reported each one of them. The general identified them as Baragon, Gorosaurus, Manda, Kamacuras, Varan, and Rodan.

Finally the troops stopped and Takashima once more picked up the receiver, "Sir, we've arrived back at the helicopter. Over" General Tsuoko picked up, "There's still one monster you haven't come across yet. What about Godzilla?"

"No sign of him and we covered the entire island." 

Tsuoko sighed and said, "Alright return to headquarters at once."

* * * *

The destruction at Hokkaido was severe. The casualties had reached the thousands and was increasing rapidly. Firefighters continued to put out buildings and small houses. What was once a peaceful city now resembled a war zone. Godzilla neared where he thought Minilla's cry came from so he felt he should surface.

When his head was above the ocean surface he saw the horror and destruction and immediately felt guilty that it was his own flesh and blood that caused this. But if his son was still here, Godzilla knew he had to find him. Godzilla rose up high enough to get a look around.

He saw fire, crumbling buildings, people dead, but no sign of Minilla. Just then he saw military vehicles that he knew all too well. These vehicles had done their best to help Godzilla against the likes of King Ghidora, MechaGodzilla, and Gigan. To Godzilla's right were Japanese gun ships.

Suddenly in a quick turn of events, the vehicles and gun ships started firing at Godzilla. What had happened to cause the humans to turn against him. One of the shells exploded on impact into Godzilla's right shoulder. Godzilla cried out in pain which he thought was unusual. 

Those shells had never hurt before. He'd been hit by many and they never had the impact that this shell had. Godzilla looked at his shoulder and a small trickle of blood came out. Two more shells landed on Godzilla, one on his left leg, the other in his gut. Both started bleeding.

Godzilla knew he had to do something to defend himself. His spines started radiating and in a quick burst he blew up the ship. He then turned towards the vehicles and tanks and sent them up in flames too. Godzilla had done something he had not wanted to do in a long time. He fought against mankind. 

The guilt he felt was overwhelming. The people had forgotten him and the things he did to protect them. Deep down inside he knew it had something to do with Minilla. Godzilla knew he had to find Minilla and soon. Godzilla dove underwater to continue his search.


	10. A Terrible Mistake

Chapter 9: A Terrible Mistake

"Here we are Ogata." Shinkichi said as he pulled the car to a stop, " I'll introduce you to a few of my partners." Both men exited the vehicle and proceeded towards a large table. Around this table were some of the most brilliant scientific minds in the country. Each of them greeted Shinkichi when he arrived.

"I didn't think you were going to make it Shinkichi." One of the scientists remarked, " How on earth could you miss the first nuclear bomb testing?"

"Don't worry I wouldn't miss this for the world." Shinkichi answered, "I've brought somebody that I would like you to meet. This is Mr. Hideto Ogata. Ogata this is Dr. Masahara. We've worked together for the last fifteen years."

"Tell me something, Mr. Ogata?" Masahara said, "You're not the same Ogata that went underwater with the famous scientist Dr. Serizawa back in fifty-four are you?" 

Ogata smiled at the scientist, "Yes that was a long time ago. A memory I shall take with me to the grave. Dr. Serizawa was a close, dear friend of the family. His death was mourned by all Japan."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up such a painful memory."

"It's quite alright. It just makes me happy to know that people still remember him and the sacrifice that he made, so that we could continue to live." Masahara bowed to Ogata as he turned towards Shinkichi.

"Everything is ready, we've calculated that the bomb, as small as it is, will cause enough destruction to wipe everything out within a two mile radius. Thank goodness we didn't make a bigger one." 

"If this does what I think it will," Shinkichi remarked, " this bomb is all we'll need to rid ourselves of any beast that comes our way."

"Shinkichi, Mr. Ogata, we should get ourselves to a safe place." Masahara commented. Every scientist then headed for a small bunker that was made especially for them. When they reached it, each of the men and women placed a pair of safety goggles over their eyes.

Just then the countdown began. Ten….Nine….Eight…..Seven….Six….Every scientist including Ogata was breathing heavily in anticipation and fear. They had no idea what was about to happen or if the bomb would even work. If it did work, were the calculations correct?

What if the bomb reached further than two miles? One swift motion and each man and woman there would be disintegrated. Five….Four….Three….Ogata looked up and viewed the plane overhead. Two…. The plane released the bomb. One…. Zero. The bomb exploded on impact.

The devastation and destruction was unbelievable. Trees turned to ash in less than a second, water reached the boiling point, and all life died in a matter of mere moments. Ogata stared at the carnage laid before him. The oxygen destroyer used back in fifty-four had nothing compared to what was in front of him.

Once the bomb had run it's course, there was nothing left but fire and ash. The smoke rose high above blocking the sunlight. Was it really worth this much destruction to rid the world of one monster? Ogata turned away from the fiery scene. He could look no longer. Shinkichi turned towards Ogata, patted him on the back and said, "It's a success. With this bomb, mankind can live in peace once again."

Ogata quickly turned toward Shinkichi angrily, "You call this peaceful?! This place was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds and you call this peaceful?! How many lives will be lost by this? What happens to the men, women and children who are trying to escape from Minilla? Are you just going to forget about them?"

Shinkichi turned back towards the carnage, " Of course not. We could never leave any living person behind. We'll make sure the city is evacuated. Once it is, then we'll use the bomb."

Ogata lowered his head in shame when a hideous sound came from above the noise of the flames. It sounded like the screams of thousands of civilians. Ogata flew back around to view where the noise came from. The scientists looked on as a flash of light came. There was a strange green light coming from behind many of the flames.

Suddenly a figure came through as everyone witnessed a horrific looking creature. The green light was illuminating the beast all around. This was a new monster. One Ogata had never seen before. This one looked much like a demon from hell. The light stopped shining around the monster and the monster pointed one hand down to the ground.

A ball of light started forming in the creature's hand when it shot down to the ground. The impact was much like the nuclear bomb, leaving a gigantic hole in the ground.

"I don't know what this creature is," Shinkichi said with horror, " but it's absorbed the nuclear energy. I'm afraid we've made a grave mistake." The scientists watched as the monster returned to the earth from whence it came.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Back at headquarters General Tsuoko was rubbing the sides of his head as the headache progressed to get worse. He had not heard any new news in a long time. He was about to leave the room when one of the soldiers jumped up from his desk.

"General, sir. I think you need to see this." The young soldier said. He flipped a switch and the image appeared on the big screen. It was the local news channel and there was a breaking story.

"This is Ken Mizuno reporting. It appears just as Hokkaido thought the horror was over, Godzilla returned to cause more destruction. Now sources are telling me that Godzilla never sat foot in the city, but a battle ensued between our forces and the monster itself. There's a large number of casualties from this battle and Godzilla has returned to the ocean. Now it's not known whether Godzilla will return for a third time, but the military will be keeping it's eyes out."

General Tsuoko sat thinking for a while, then said, "Put the image up of Minilla." Soon after the large screen showed the location. "He's too far away to attack Hokkaido again." General Tsuoko said to himself, "Is there another creature that resembles Minilla? Or has Godzilla finally returned?"


	11. A Forgotten Weapon

_Chapter 10: A Forgotten Weapon _

"_General Tsuoko," Shinkichi said out of breath, " I think we've got a problem."_

_General Tsuoko looked up from his paperwork and replied with a grin, "You don't know the half of it. Look at that monitor." Shinkichi looked up and saw the story of Godzilla, then looked back down at the General._

"_I already know of the attack on Hokkaido." Shinkichi nodded his head, " Minilla really ripped through the city didn't he?"_

"_I'm not talking about Minilla's attack. I'm talking about the second attack."_

"_Second attack?" Ogata replied stunned. He then looked up at the monitor and listened in on what the reporter described of the second attack. Ogata then chuckled to himself, "He's returned." Ogata said._

"_Who's returned?" Shinkichi confusingly asked._

"……………_.GODZILLA…………"_

"_Is this true?!" Shinkichi looked back at the General._

"_That's about as logical an answer as any." General Tsuoko stood up and walked towards the television monitor, " If it is Godzilla then we've got two major problems on our hands."_

"_Not two General……three…." Shinkichi answered. General Tsuoko quickly spun around and quickly walked up to Shinkichi. They were so close their noses were practically touching, "What do you mean three?"_

_Shinkichi turned his back to the General, "I don't know what it was, but it caused so much destruction that Godzilla and Minilla are the least of our worries. This thing just took in nuclear energy, almost like a food source. Then the power this demon had was like nothing I've ever seen before. Fireballs shooting out of his hands which cause enormous craters to appear. It's roar was like that of a thousand screaming humans. I don't know what it was."_

"_The monsters name was Shohan." Ogata remarked before turning towards the others, "Long ago, there was a great battle between the Chinese and Japanese. The Chinese tried to rule Japan but the Japanese fought back. While this went on, the ground began to shake uncontrollably, like a great earthquake. _

_That's when he appeared. Shohan turned the entire Chinese army into dust with one great ball of fire. He helped Japan remain its own country. However the destruction that it caused was like none ever seen before. The Japanese army was so afraid of this monster that they rarely ever told the story for fear that the creature would return to unleash his wrath upon them. _

_That's why it's not written in any of your history books. There is so much secrecy within this story that hardly anyone has ever heard of it. I hadn't heard of it until Dr. Yumane slipped up and accidentally said the creatures name. Now the only question, since he's back is how to stop it?"_

"_If this thing can absorb nuclear energy," General Tsuoko said, "then there isn't a weapon known to man that can stop this thing." Ogata turned back towards the monitor, "There is a weapon that can defeat Shohan. A weapon that I swore I would never mention or use………….The Oxygen Destroyer."_

_Shinkichi's eyes got wide and repeated, "The oxygen destroyer???? I thought Dr. Serizawa burned all his records."_

"_No. Like all great scientists, Dr. Serizawa made a second copy should anything happen to the original copy. He wrote it in a notebook and hid it in his bookcase. After a dispute that Dr. Serizawa and I had over using the Oxygen Destroyer on the original Godzilla, he burned his original copy, forgetting about the second copy._

_After killing Godzilla, Serizawa committed suicide. A short while later Emiko was clearing out his house and had started putting his books and records in boxes when she came across the notebook. She kept it hidden away and never said a word. The last time I spoke with her as she was lain on her death bed, she spoke of the notebook, and told me where it was hidden."_

"_But Godzilla, Minilla, and Shohan have all three appeared." Tsuoko exclaimed, "Should they all start attacking Tokyo!"_

"_Then we need to act quick. Currently Minilla is on a direct course for Tokyo which means that if Godzilla appeared in Hokkaido, then he is following his son. Nobody currently knows where Shohan is because he's underground. I'm sorry gentlemen, but if I get the plans then that gives us enough time to only finish one Oxygen Destroyer. So we will half to use it when Minilla and Shohan are together."_

" _We've got to use it on Godzilla also."_

"_No. Many people forget the great things Godzilla did for us." Ogata said looking straight at Shinkichi, "So many time it looked as if Tokyo was going to be destroyed by huge creatures or spacemen. But Godzilla would appear and work together with mankind to defeat our foes. If we use this machine on him then it would be like turning our backs on our best friend. I don't even want this weapon used on Minilla. There's hope that Godzilla will turn Minilla back to being our friend, not our enemy. This is my only request. Do this for me, and I'll produce the notes for the Oxygen Destroyer."_

_Just then, red lights started flashing all over. "General Tsuoko!" A voice came over the loud speaker. "Go ahead." General Tsuoko answered. "It's Minilla! He's just rose from Tokyo Bay!"_

_General Tsuoko flipped a switch on his desk and the monitor shown Minilla on shore entering Tokyo. "Ogata, be careful getting those notes." Ogata turned from the General and walked out the door._


	12. The First Arrival

Chapter 11: The First Arrival

Planes flew through the sky, tanks made their way through the city, ships prepared themselves near the shoreline as Minilla began his attack on Tokyo. People were running for their lives as General Tsuoko and Shinkichi arrived at the command post. Minilla let out a thunderous roar as he began to trample through buildings, flames shooting sky high and smoke reaching the clouds.

Minilla looked down at the fleeing people as he continued to walk, crushing some of them to death. Minilla let out another roar, his spines glowed radiant blue, and in one long breath annihilated everything in front of him. Shinkichi closed his eyes and bowed his head, partly to say a prayer and the other part was to turn away from the horrific view of the hundreds of people running while flames engulfed their entire bodies.

"Sir we're ready for orders," A young soldier standing by Tsuoko said. General Tsuoko continued to watch the carnage that Minilla was causing, "Fire at will." Tsuoko answered.

"Yes sir." The soldier said saluting General Tsuoko then turning around. The soldier grabbed the walkie talkie that was lying on the table in front of them, then shouted, "Attack!". At once the city of Tokyo turned into a battlefield. Bullets and rockets flew through the air, some making impact on Minilla, others colliding with the surrounding buildings.

It didn't take long for Minilla to take notice to the war that the humans were waging on him, and Minilla was more than happy to oblige. Minilla let out a roar, shattering windows all around him. Minilla charged towards the heavy artillery and one by one, flattened them under his mighty weight.

Just then Minilla started being attacked from up above. Jets were firing rockets towards him, one right after the other. Minilla knew all too well how to take care of this little problem. Once more his spines radiated and radioactive breath flew from his mouth, sending the jets crashing to the ground.

A victorious roar came from Minilla's mouth. But victory wasn't quite in his reach as he was hit in the side of the face by a very painful laser. Minilla searched and finally located the hidden Maser. Minilla swung around and destroyed the Maser with his gigantic tail.

Minilla started looking around for more artillery, when he spotted the gun ships ready and waiting. Minilla started heading toward the ships when suddenly the ground started to shake. General Tsuoko and Shinkichi fought hard to maintain their balance. Minilla started spinning in circles trying to discover what was going on.

Just then flames shot out of the ground, Minilla knew it couldn't be from him. Then the sound of a thousand people sounded. Then from out of nowhere a ball of fire shot out of the ground, striking Minilla in the chest. Minilla fell down in excruciating pain. He looked up and saw the mighty beast rise from the ground.

"What is that thing!" General Tsuoko asked.

"Shohan." Shinkichi answered as they continued to stare at the horror that was before them. "Let us hope, that Ogata hurries." Shohan let out one more roar as he started heading towards Minilla.


	13. A Battle for the Ages

**Sorry bout how long it's been since I last wrote. I've had a lot of things going on, for one I'm the proud father of twin girls and we've moved twice. But I am back and ready to finish this story for all of you. So here's the first of the final two chapters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: A Battle for the Ages**

**Minilla lay in utter shock as the pain continued to ravage through him. He knew he was in for a terrific battle and he immediately had to rise to his feet. Shohan watched, readying himself for his opponent to make his move. Minilla rose to his knees and quickly shot a stream of blue flames which made contact with Shohan's abdomen.**

**Shohan let out a horrific roar as he slowly fell to the ground. Minilla rose to his feet then charged Shohan. Minilla punted Shohan in the gut which rolled the beast over, but Shohan was quick to act as a nuclear ball shot out of his hand. Minilla dodged the ball and watched as it collided with a building behind him. **

**The explosion was phenomenal, as the ball burst into the building and everything around the building was obliterated, except Minilla who was knocked down from the explosion. Minilla looked up as Shohan, who was back on his feet, shoved another tall building. Minilla could only look on as the building came crashing down on him.**

"**General, I'm back." an out of breath Ogata said and he ran up to General Tsuoko. He hurriedly gave the General the plans and Tsuoko looked at them. " Very good. Soldier" **

" **Yes sir. The young soldier beside him answered. **

" **Have these notes taken to the laboratory on the double."**

"**Yes sir." The young soldier took the notes and left. Shinkichi was left speechless over the destruction already caused by the two great beasts.**

"**How many scientists do we have available?" General Tsuoko asked the young soldier. "Time is of the essence."**

"**There should be approximately eleven scientists available. But I don't know how long it will take being how none of those scientists have ever built one of these destroyers before."**

**Ogata walked up to the soldier, took the plans from the soldiers hand then turned to face the General, "I'll help. I've read these notes thoroughly many times and I know how one can be built."**

"**You have one hour. No more than that." General Tsuoko answered with a determination and seriousness that no one had ever heard him speak before.**

"**We'll only be able to complete one destroyer in that time." Ogata mentioned.**

**Shinkichi looked at the General with worry. Sweat was rolling down his forehead as he spoke, "Sir, we would need two in order to kill both."**

"**Then we'll just have to wait until they're both together. Then we'll drop the oxygen destroyer in between them. My main concern is how to get close enough to drop it." Tsuoko sat in silence for a moment, then looked back at the others, "We'll worry about that later. Ogata our main objective is to get that destroyer built. So get on it."**

"**Yes Sir." Ogata saluted then turned around and started for the lab. **

**Meanwhile…..**

**Minilla started throwing pieces of the broken building off of him when he noticed Shohan standing over him. Shohan let out a roar then grabbed Minilla by the throat and lifted him in the air. Minilla struggled to catch a breath of air as Shohan held him. The strength of Shohan was incredible as he held Minilla with one hand.**

**Shohan then threw Minilla and sent a burst of Nuclear balls at him. Each one had devastating impact as they crashed into Minilla's abdomen. Finally Minilla fell to the earth beneath him. Shohan watched as Minilla tried to get to his feet but Minilla had run out of strength. He fell back down knowing the end was near.**

**Shohan lifted a hand and nuclear energy started forming. Shohan threw his arm back ready to deliver the final blow when he was struck suddenly by a burst of flame that came out of nowhere. The blow was so massive that it knocked Shohan off his feet. The nuclear ball then exploded in Shohan's face.**

**Shohan let out a cry of extreme pain. The city became silent for a few moments until a roar echoed through the entire city of Tokyo. **

**Back at headquarters**

**Shinkichi looked at the monitor after hearing an all too familiar roar. "Godzilla." Shinkichi said as a massive gray form rose out of Tokyo Bay. The King of Monsters had returned.**


	14. A Legend's Final Battle

**Chapter 13: A Legend's Final Battle**

Godzilla had risen from Tokyo Bay and was ready to aid his only son. Shohan was still stunned from the blow he'd taken from this new monster. Minilla looked up and discovered Godzilla. Minilla let out a roar towards his father. Godzilla walked over to his son to help him up when Shohan stood back up on his feet.

As Godzilla was helping Minilla, Shohan started to develop a nuclear ball in his hands. Godzilla finally got Minilla to his feet when he heard Shohan's terrible roar. Godzilla looked over just in time to see Shohan throw the ball. Godzilla jumped in front of Minilla to protect him, when the ball struck Godzilla in the back.

Godzilla cried in pain as a chunk of flesh and a spine flew off his body. Never before had he felt pain this intense. Godzilla turned around and charged Shohan. He then tackled Shohan to the ground and started pounding his foes head many times. Shohan then grabbed Godzilla around the throat and stood up.

Minilla watched as Shohan picked Godzilla up in the air, much the same way he'd been lifted. Minilla's spines then started to glow as a great blast of flames flew from his mouth into Shohan's chest. Shohan dropped Godzilla and drew his attention towards Minilla.

Godzilla was trying to catch his breath as he walked away. Age had certainly been unkind to Godzilla as it took much longer to recover. Shohan threw a nuclear ball at Minilla but this time Minilla was ready. With quick reflexes, Minilla swung his mighty tail and slapped the ball back.

All Shohan could do was watch as the ball struck him in the neck. The blow was so devastating that it sent Shohan flying backwards straight into Godzilla. Godzilla caught Shohan and called out to Minilla. Minilla then charged towards Shohan, then just as he jumped, he turned around allowing his spines to pierce through Shohan.

Blood spewed out of Shohan's wounds which went from his right shoulder, all the way down to his groin. Godzilla then swung Shohan around and threw him down.

* * *

Meanwhile back at headquarters, General Tsuoko was watching the monitor, when Ogata appeared, "General, we're finished with the Oxygen Destroyer."

General Tsuoko turned, "Alright this ends now. Let's go." Ogata then turned toward the screen. Immediately an undeniable excitement overwhelmed him, "It's him! I knew he was alive!" Ogata then started laughing.

"Now we've got an even bigger problem. We need to find a way to get all three monsters together in order to set off the Oxygen Destroyer. So if you're finished Ogata, would you please show it to me." General Tsuoko said.

"Yes sir." Ogata answered as he lead the General to the lab. When they had arrived Ogata was met by one of the scientists, "Sir we've got a problem!" He said nervously.

"What is it?" Ogata replied, " Did we forget to add something?"

"No, nothing like that. The problem is that it's missing!"

"What! Missing!." Ogata than looked around the lab, "Where's Shinkichi?"

"That's just it. He's missing too." Ogata looked over at the General with a nervous glance, "Sir, he's going to try to finally get his revenge on Godzilla. I need access to a phone, right away." He said as he turned and hurriedly left the lab.

Shinkichi had escaped the building with the Oxygen Destroyer in hand and was heading across the city. He could see the battle waging from the bridge he was on and he had only one thought on his mind. It was time to finally avenge his family. He'd waited over fifty years for this revenge and it was time to end the era of Godzilla.

He then turned to his cell phone as it was ringing. "Shinkichi are you insane? You've got to get out of there! It's too dangerous there." Ogata yelled.

"I'm sorry Ogata. You've got your business to take care of and I have mine. You never had your family taken from you. You wouldn't understand." Shinkichi answered.

"Don't be a fool. Turn around and head ba…." Shinkichi hung up the phone and threw it out the window. He was only about a hundred yards away when the road became unclear to drive on. He grabbed the Oxygen Destroyer and started to run towards the great beasts.

* * *

Shohan was injured but not out of the battle. He stood up and looked toward Godzilla and Minilla. Minilla's spines started to glow as he was getting ready to deliver the final blow, when Shohan threw a quick ball out of his hand. The ball exploded on Minilla's throat which sent Minilla reeling back.

Minilla tried catching his breath as Godzilla let out a roar that shattered windows on the buildings around him. He then turned toward Shohan just as the beast threw a giant nuclear ball at him. Godzilla was too old to move out of the way as his reflexes weren't as they once were.

The impact was tremendous as a huge chunk of flesh was ripped from the chest of Godzilla. Blood poured out of the wound and Godzilla fell down knowing that his life was diminishing quickly. Minilla was able to get on his hands and knees when Shohan grabbed Minilla's head.

Godzilla watched as this scene looked very familiar to him. Shohan turned Minilla so that Godzilla could see his face during his final moments. Godzilla suddenly started to feel a rage that he'd not felt in years. A small flame in his heart grew to an inferno as the anger grew rapidly.

Shohan started turning Minilla's head as Minilla let out a painful cry. That sent Godzilla into a rage. His eye's turned red as fire, as he jumped on his feet. Radiation waves flew from his body, as Godzilla started feeling like his old self again.

* * *

Shinkichi had arrived but he had to get around Shohan to get to Godzilla. Ogata watched from a monitor as he could only wait for the Oxygen Destroyer to come into effect. Shinkichi heard a mighty roar as he looked up at Godzilla. The mighty beast sent a burst of red fire from his mouth into Shohan's face.

Shohan stumbled backwards towards Shinkichi. Shinkichi let out a scream and set off the Oxygen Destroyer just as Shohan turned around as he fell over. The Oxygen Destroyer bubbled and a burst of wind flew up into the air, hitting Shohan in the face. The impact stopped Shohan's fall and only knocked him on his knees.

Shinkichi was so terrified that he dropped the Oxygen Destroyer and was hit with the force of it. He then screamed as his skin and flesh melted off. It was only a matter of seconds before he was only a skeleton.

Ogata saw the Oxygen Destroyer come into effect. Deep down in his heart though he knew that the last member of his family was dead. All he could do was watch and wait for the result.

* * *

Shohan's flesh started falling off his face as he rose to his feet and turned around. Godzilla and Minilla stood together as both sets of spines started glowing. A great burst of radioactive flames burst out of the mouths of Godzilla and Minilla with the impact striking Shohan back into the pathway of the Oxygen Destroyer.

Godzilla, Minilla, Ogata, and the people of Tokyo watched as Shohan screamed and roared in pain as the skin, muscle, and organs, dissolved into nothing more than a pile of bones. Shohan was dead. Ogata cried for his falled brother as everyone in headquarters celebrated the death of Shohan.

Minilla let out a long, loud, victorious roar. Godzilla stared at the bones of Shohan. His vision was getting blurry as he had lost too much blood. Godzilla let out a victory roar, then fell over. Minilla bent over to care for his father. Godzilla looked at his son, very proud of what Minilla had become.

Minilla watched as the King of Monsters drew his final breath. Godzilla then closed his eyes, never to be opened again. Minilla picked up his father and started walking toward Tokyo Bay. Minilla's destination was Monster Island to lay his father to rest. He let out one final grieving roar before entering the water.

* * *

Ogata returned home, knowing that he was really alone now. But he did not feel alone. He felt like everyone was there to welcome him home. He turned towards his den and was immediately surprised to see Dr. Serizawa standing in front of him.

"Serizawa." Ogata said surprised.

"Thank you Ogata." Serizawa said, " Because of you, my legacy will never die. You saved the earth from destruction, and you made Emiko very happy throughout her life. But you must continue to live life to the fullest, because when your time does come, we'll all be here waiting for you."

Serizawa then bowed and Ogata returned it. A single tear ran down Ogata's cheek as he smiled. Serizawa then faded away.

* * *

Minilla had arrived at Monster Island with his father. He carried Godzilla to his cave, then lied him down to rest for eternity. Minilla let out a roar of grieving before turning back towards the ocean.

Just before reaching the water he heard a familiar roar. He looked up at the sky and saw Rodan. But it was Rodan's spirit that flew down and landed near Godzilla's body. Minilla then heard another noise and saw Mothra's spirit fly down and land next to Godzilla.

Minilla turned towards another roar and saw Anguirus walking towards Godzilla. One by one the spirits of the monsters arrived until Minilla saw his own father's spirit rise up from his body. He looked healthier and happier than he'd been in years. Then at the same time the spirits started to rise to the heavens.

Godzilla turned around and looked down at his son. He let out one more roar in which Minilla answered back. Godzilla then turned to join his friends. Minilla then turned to return to the ocean depths until he's called upon once again. Minilla realized that his purpose in life was to defend the earth, not mankind.

There was a new King of the Monsters in the world. And until a new ferocious monster arrived to destroy the earth the newly named King Godzilla would await.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed my story and be on the lookout for my next one coming soon entitled,

"**THE RETURN OF THE GARGANTUAS"**


End file.
